


Boots

by thewickedloki



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, dadki, family fic, sifmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedloki/pseuds/thewickedloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slippers are clearly superior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithlomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithlomi/gifts).



Ullr narrowed his eyes at his mother. “But I don’t have to.”

Sif forced herself to keep from smiling. Smiling wasn’t going to teach the boy anything. “And why don’t you have to?”

He pointed down at his feet. “Because I’m wearing these.”

“Ullr, my love, wearing your slippers does not mean that you’re ready to go outside in the snow.”

“But I don’t wanna!”

Sif rubbed her hand across her mouth until she could control her smile. “Loki, would you like to assist me at all?”

He flicked his eyes up at her over his book with a small grin. “No, I think you’re doing just fine.”

“Ullr, you need to wear your boots.”

“How come?”

Loki peered over the edge of his book again. “ _Why,_ Ullr, not _how come._ ”

Sif raised both eyebrows. “Oh, _now_ you help.”

“The boy needs to learn to speak properly.” Loki looked down at the page again. “He’s a prince. He needs to be well-spoken.”

“Thank you, Silvertongue,” Sif said blandly before turning back to Ullr. “If you wear your slippers outside in the snow, your feet will get cold.”

“But I’m a frost giant like Papa.”

“You’re half frost giant. Half like Papa, half like me.”

Ullr blinked, then crossed his arms over his stomach. “But what if it’s my bottom half that’s a frost giant, so my feet won’t get cold?”

Sif had to cough into her fist to cover the laughter, and Loki was slowly raising the book higher and higher to hide his face. Once she’d composed herself, she turned back to Ullr, who didn’t seem sure as to whether he’d just won the argument or he needed to come up with something else.

“Ullr, your slippers don’t have a very good grip on the ground. You might slip on the ice.”

The boy shook his head vigorously. “Nooo, Mama. When I slipped and fell and hit my head before in the throne room, Grandmama Frigga gave me these.” He promptly sat down and lifted his legs to show her the bottoms of his feet. “See, Mama? They have good grip.”

Sif cleared her throat, the corners of her mouth twitching. “I’m sure they do.”

“Grandmama Frigga said they had the best grip.” He lowered his feet and leaned forward, staring at her intently. “The _best_ grip.”

Sif had to cough again, and hearing Loki snickering behind her didn’t help matters. “I believe you.”

Loki schooled his expression and set his book down at last. “Ullr, what would happen if you went outside in those wonderful new slippers Grandmama Frigga gave you, and it was time to go on an adventure, and they became all covered in mud?” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Or, what if we find a bilgesnipe outside and we have to chase it down, and your Mama and I can keep up with it because the soles of our boots are nice and thick and strong, but you step on an icicle and it pierces right through the bottom of your slipper?”

Ullr frowned and looked at his feet. “I don’t wanna ruin my slippers.”

Loki shook his head. “Think of how sad your Grandmama Frigga would be.”

Ullr nodded slowly. “She’d be very, very sad.”

“We don’t want that, do we?”

“Nooo.” Ullr sighed heavily, little shoulders slumping. “But my boots pinch my feet.”

Sif’s brows furrowed. “Is that why you don’t want to wear them?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Then why didn’t you say so?”

“Because you bought them for me and I didn’t want you to feel bad if they hurt my feet because it’s not your fault my feet are too big.”

“Oh, Ullr.” Sif scooped him up and cuddled him close to her chest, kissing the top of his head. “I won’t feel bad if the boots don’t fit, my love. I’ll feel bad if you don’t have boots that fit your feet well, and they hurt you! My precious boy.”

Ullr wrapped his arms around Sif’s neck and held on tightly. “They were a present and you’re supposed to say nice things about presents.”

“That’s very true, but you should also tell the truth if something doesn’t fit properly so that we can fix it.” She covered his face in kisses.

Loki grinned and walked toward Ullr’s closet. “And aren’t you a lucky little boy, having a Papa who knows magic? Did you know there are spells to fix this sort of thing?”

Ullr pulled away from Sif to stare at his father with wide eyes. “Are you gonna shrink my _feet?_ ”

Loki snorted. “No, I’m going to make your boots a little bit bigger.” He bent to retrieve them, then carried them back to Ullr with a smile. “Could you be a very brave boy for me and squeeze your feet into them, and I’ll make them grow for you?”

Ullr nodded. “I can be brave, Papa.” He took one of the boots and stuffed his toes in, tongue between his teeth. He shoved and grunted, and Loki ran his fingertips along the leather, soft green light coating the boot as it grew and stretched to accommodate Ullr’s foot. The boy smiled brightly. “That fits good now!”

“It fits _well,_ Ullr.”

“It fits _well,_ Papa.” He held up his foot and wiggled his toes. “Do the other one, too?”

Sif kissed Ullr’s hair and smiled at Loki. “The most powerful magician in all the realms, brought to his knees attending to a child’s footwear.”

“I’m much too tall to do this while standing, my sweet wife.” He smirked. “And the fiercest woman in the cosmos is reduced to giggles while her son explains the vast superiority of his royal slippers to his boots.”

Ullr poked his father’s nose. “Stop teasing Mama so we can go play.”

Sif arched an eyebrow. "You heard the boy, Loki. Stop teasing Mama so we can go play."

"My lady, I have no intention whatsoever of stopping. In fact, I have every intention of recruiting our little boy to cover you in snow, head to foot, as soon as we're outside."

Ullr nodded seriously. "But you have to put on your boots."


End file.
